Karma, in the weirdest form
by X-x-Psycho-x-X
Summary: One morning Butch and Buttercup find themselves waking up in the wrong bodies and, as you can probably guess, they're not to pleased about it.
1. Weird awakening

**I know that I haven't updated any of my other stories but I've been really busy, so I'm sorry about that. I'll try and update them as soon as possible. :D **

(Butch's P.O.V)

The light shined through a small gap in the curtains, the piercing ray of light was focused on me. My head turned slighting and I picked up the pillow and slammed it on top of may head, attempting to ignore the light.

It was starting to piss me off now, the pillow was doing fuck all to stop the annoying

shine. I threw the blanket off of me and marched over to the window and aggressively pulled to curtains together, almost ripping them off of the wall.

I climbed back into bed, pulling the blanket back over me.

Something didn't feel right. I adjusted myself, rolling over slightly and I place my arm under my chest. It felt more cushioned than normal - a lot more.

I looked down to find a large, perky pair of breast attached to me. Now, don't get me wrong, its not like I don't like boobs, I just didn't think I would ever have any. My mind reeled, how the bloody hell had this happened? Maybe I was just seeing - and feeling - things.

I rushed into the bathroom and turned the tap on, slashing water onto my face. After picking up a towel and drying myself, I looked back up into the mirror - only to see the face of my counterpart looking right back at me.

I couldn't explain the shock I was feeling at that moment. I ran back into the bedroom and switched on the light, only to find that the room I was in wasn't mine. The walls were painted black, the bed sheets a deep green.

Now, not that there's anything wrong with that, the colours nice, the rooms spacious. So, what's the problem? Well, let me tell you.

I'M A FUCKING WOMAN!

Honestly, most men would be happy with that, and I would be too. You know, if the girl I was wasn't my fucking counterpart. How the hell did this happen? What the fuck did I ever do to deserve this?

Okay, so looking back, I suppose a lot of shit that I've done could have landed me in situations that I'd rather not be in. But never in my life could I have guessed that something that I had done would cause this to happen. But, then again, who would? No one would expect to end up inside anyone's body apart from their own, never mind their counterparts one.

This has to be some kind of sick, twisted joke. This can't be happening to me, I don't fucking deserve this. I've done a lot of bad things, but none them were bad enough for me to deserve this. And it's not like I can even mess with her properly, fuck with her friends. 'Cause, if it wasn't obvious, she doesn't have any. Not that anyone knows of, anyway. But I highly doubt it, if she does, then they clearly have problems. Possibly bigger ones than she does.

I shudder at that thought. We may both be cold and calculated when it comes to fighting, but at least people like me. I bet even her sisters just put up with her, not that anyone could blame them. She's as terrifying as fuck, not that I would ever consider admitting that.

She doesn't scare me when it comes to fighting, please, I'm much stronger than her. Even if she refuses to admit it, she knows that I am. And when I comes to kicking her ass, there's not way in hell I'm worried she'll be able to hurt me. But when I comes to just every day shit, she looks as though she's still readying herself for combat. Its fucking weird. She needs help, even she could probably admit that.

But, back to what I was saying. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?

**That's it for now, please R&R, it'll make me happy :D **

**Also leave comments saying what you would like to see happen and whether or not you want the next chapter to be from Butch's of Buttercup's P.O.V. **


	2. I'm pretty sure I'm missing something

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

For some reason I seemed to have slept a lot better than usual, I didn't feel as though there were two large, squishy mounds of flesh beneath me, making it almost impossible to lay on my stomach.

I rolled over, stretching my body out as I did so, my bones making a loud clicking sound. Hmm, funny. I felt as though my muscles were more defined than ever, I mean, honestly, I knew that I had been to the gym more often and throwing everything I had into fighting Butch, but I wasn't really expecting this to happen. I looked down, and at that moment, I'm pretty sure that the amount of shock on my face had never been more defined in my entire life.

I ran my hand - well, a large, male hand - over the muscles on my chest and stomach, which I've only just noticed, was completely bare. And I could have sworn that I had worn a t-shirt to bed last night. But that's not the point, that's honestly the last thing on my mind at this very moment. The only thing that I can currently think of is, where the fuck are my tits? I'm not saying that there was much there before hand, but I can promise you that there was a hell of a lot more there than there is now.

I looked up from my oddly muscled and weirdly attractive-to-me chest to look around the room. As my eyes finally lay on one of the walls, I froze. No, hell no. I couldn't say that, just by looking down, I would have been able to tell who's body this was. Which, I clearly wouldn't have been able to. But the colour scheme made it easy for me to depict who's it was.

Black and green. The exactly the same colours that were in my room, except, this wasn't my room, was it? It was the room of the person that I could only describe as being the biggest arsehole that I had ever had the misfortune of meeting.

This wasn't happening, was it? It couldn't be, I must be having some sort of fit or a melt down. Yet again, I'm pretty sure that, even the most uncharacteristic of thoughts that enter my brain wouldn't be 'Hmm, I'd love to be able to see how my counterpart looks half naked. Or, even better, I wonder what it would be like to be him while he's half naked." That just wouldn't happen. Although, it would make a lot more sense than this. Which, brings me back to my original point, WHAT THE FUCK!?

How…. What… Why? I just couldn't comprehend this, why was it happening? It clearly didn't have anything to do with me, I didn't want this, and I'm 100% sure that that weird fuck didn't want it either. Unless he had some strange fetish where in which he'd wanted to see what it would be like to be a woman. But, then again, I'm sure I wouldn't be classed as one of them in his eyes. Not that it bothers me, he can think whatever the fuck he likes. But, all I know is that, if we're stuck in each others bodies for any long period of time, then he's going to be finding out a lot of things about me. And none of them are what he would be expecting of me.

I mean, I'm not some kind of whore. I most definitely do not sleep around, but I'm not exactly seen to be completely unattractive - I have had boyfriends. And, speaking of which, I also have one extremely recent ex boyfriend. One in which, hopefully, Butch won't have the horror of meeting. 'Cause, as much as I hate Butch, he doesn't really deserve to meet the sorry son of a bitch who tried to control me.

**Well, that's it, hope you liked this chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to upload chapter 3 within the next few days. You know, that's if I can think of what to say next D:**

**Please R&R, tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what you thought was complete and utter crap. I don't mind - constructive criticism is sort of welcomed, kind of. :P**


End file.
